everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Vali Lokasenna
Vali Lokasenna ' is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. He is part of the ''Lokasenna myth as the next Loki. In the destiny conflict, he is on Rebel side, as he hates his destiny and doesn't want others to suffer like he has. Character Personality Once happy and energetic, Vali became quiet, reserved, and always sad after Narvi's death. He constantly pushes other people away, refusing to talk to them. He's the kind of guy you'd find in the corner of the room during a party. Vali is afraid to make friends, believing that it'll only bring them pain when his story is complete. He also gets easily flustered and embarrassed. After a traumatic childhood event (he refuses to talk about it), Vali started having nightmares, and constantly has flashbacks to "The Event" (which is the nickname given to it by EAH students). Despite no one knowing what "The Event" is, it did involve snakes, apparently. Vali is an ophiophobic (someone who is afraid of snakes) and if he sees one, he will run in the opposite direction screaming. In all honesty, Vali only wants a shoulder to cry on. However, with only two almost-friends, this is incredibly difficult. He's not very eager to show his emotions, and hates hurting others' feelings. As a result, he constantly tries bottling everything up; unfortunately, this only makes him feel worse. Occasionally, when he's alone, he will let loose all the sadness, then start bottling it up all over again. Vali is always trying to keep busy, so he doesn't have time to think about Narvi. This causes him to lose sleep and be unable to concentrate. Loud noises easily scare him, and he's always on the lookout for snakes and other dangerous things. Unlike his father (who is a trickster god) Vali doesn't pull many pranks, and when he does, they are usually minor. He's always thought that Narvi would've made a better Loki, and maybe he would've. But destiny ended up choosing Vali, and whether it made a poor choice or not has yet to be revealed. Appearance Vali has semi-long blonde curls and blue eyes, which he inherited from his mother. He also has bangs and peach-colored skin, similar to Alistair Wonderland. His signature outfit has him wearing a light blue unbuttoned jacket over a white Viking tunic, black cotton trousers, a brown leather belt loosely wrapped around his waist, and black leather boots with silver buckles. Hobbies & Interests TBA Myth Lokasenna : Main article: Lokasenna Our story begins in the palace of Ægir, this friendly ocean jotun (which is a giant) who throws some pretty wild parties. Everyone is at the latest party, except Thor, who is off crushing giant skulls. The servants of Ægir, Fimafeng and Eldir, are welcoming the guests when UH OH! Loki gets jealous of the treatment everyone else is getting and stabs Fimafeng, OHKO-ing him. So the gods just throw Loki out and keep partying. But Loki returns to the palace anyway, claiming guest rights (which grants one immunity from host murder and/or being kicked out) and demanding a seat. No one really wanted to do that, but he claimed guest rights, so Odin (the All-father) had his son Vidarr give up a seat. Vidarr does so, upon which Loki thanks him by insulting a god named Bragi. Bragi gets a little ticked off and his wife Idunn holds him back. Loki insults her too, and then the party just becomes a game of who can think of the most insulting put-down. It's the ultimate party game! Play it with your friends! Well, until Thor shows up and threatens to take everyone's heads off if they keep it up with the insults. At this point, Loki leaves the party. And his punishment? You want to know it? Really? Well, if you do, '''WARNING!!! This will NOT be safe for work! After an unsuccessful attempt made by Loki to disguise himself as a salmon, the gods take him to three rocks above (whatever that means). Then, they proceed to (NSFW ALERT!!!) turn one of his favorite sons Vali into a wolf, and then have him gut Loki's other favorite son, Narvi, using his entrails to tie Loki to the rocks. Skadi places a venomous snake over Loki's face, which drips poison on his face, and Loki writhing in pain is what causes earthquakes. Happy ending for nobody! (NSFW OVER.) How Vali Fits Into It Vali fit into his father's destiny long before he was of age to continue it; remember the Vali who got turned into a wolf and had to gut his brother? They're actually the same. The unwilling murder haunts Vali every day, and he is not eager to become the next Loki and have to suffer like his dad did. Relationships Family Loki (father) Loki is the trickster god of Norse mythology and Vali's father. Despite his antagonistic portrayal in modern media, those were only the myths that had to be retold. The Loki that Vali knew was actually a nice guy who enjoyed spending time with Vali and Narvi, and they thought he was the best dad in the world. Some months before Narvi's death, Loki vanished in the middle of the night, and Vali would cry himself to sleep for weeks, wondering when he would come back. Then, one night, he was dragged to a cave with his brother, and after that...well, kindly consult the myth Lokasenna to find out what happened that night. Vali never completely got over it, and he isn't even allowed to see his father anymore. Even to this day, he misses Loki and wishes to see him just one more time. TBA Abilities TBA Skillset TBA Portrayal TBA Outfits Class Schedule Trivia * Lokasenna isn't actually Vali's last name; his family didn't have one, so people started calling it Lokasenna after the story. The name stuck. * Vali wears a horned helmet in his "Signature - Rebels" doll that has never appeared anywhere else. * Alongside his ophiophobia, Vali is also a seismophobic (a person who is afraid of earthquakes) due to the fact that he knows where they're coming from. * His favorite song is "What About Us" because he feels it describes those with awful destinies to a T. Quotes Concept A long time ago, I first discovered this wiki, and thought, "Hey, this is cool. I should write a fanfiction about this idea!" So I pulled a character from a mythology I made up when I was young. The character was Lilith, Queen of the Universe (remember that this mythology is the product of my young mind), and I crafted Arieanna Analisse Universe, Lilith's daughter. Then I thought, "How am I going to write this fic without a bully character?" A week later, I discovered Norse mythology, and thought, "How about a kid of Loki?" My mind wasn't very creative at the time, so I used the name of one of his mythological sons - Vali - and the myth I had in mind - Lokasenna - became his last name. (Amara Cupid was also created at this time.) Two years after writing my fanfiction, I looked at it again and realized it was utter garbage. I also realized that Arieanna was a horrible person and Vali was the fic's most sympathetic character. So I shifted my focus to him more, and the rest is history. Gallery TBA Notes TBA Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Norse Mythology Category:Characters